


Goddess-bound

by Cobra_shimmer



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Goddess Julia Wicker, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobra_shimmer/pseuds/Cobra_shimmer
Summary: "You're doing this because you don't want to lose her and you know it."~~~Just over 800 words. Julia should have stayed a goddess, and Penny never should've made her human again. We all know it, we all feel it, and now we can all read it. Fix-it fic wherein Julia goes full goddess instead of full human at That One Part.  I needed her to be happy. Enjoy :)
Relationships: 23rd Timeline William "Penny" Adiyodi/Julia Wicker, Kady Orloff-Diaz & Julia Wicker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Goddess-bound

Julia lay unconscious, draped over the armchair and breathing shallowly. Her hand hung off the side. A grimace of pain was frozen on her face, and Penny looked away with a wince. 

He had run through the options again and again. Why couldn't she just wake up? Tell him what she wanted? This choice wasn't his to make. After everything she'd been through, didn't she deserve to finally take control when it mattered most? But no. This was a cruelly ironic world, he'd learned that long ago. And so it fell to him. Did she want to be a goddess? She'd never wanted to lose her godhood, a pretty decicive fact on its own. It offered power and knowledge. It was the culmination of everything she'd done. She... Well, she did seem to want it. But on the other hand, they would lose each other. No more quite human feelings. Ascended beyond him, beyond this world. Julia loved him didn't she? And wasn't this world worth living in, despite its flaws, despite its cruelty? Penny wondered what he would want in her place. Julia. He would choose Julia over any amount of power. He loved her, and if she felt the same way- which he was fairly certain she did- then she would make the same choice he would, right? This wasn't his choice to make, but he would make it if he had to.

"Do it. Make her human again." In the back of his mind he knew the choice was driven by selfishness, at least partly. He couldn't lose her again.

In a flash the door burst open and Kady emerged with almost palpable rage. Her eyes sparked, and she strode over to Penny and Julia with more certainty than, in that moment, Penny thought he had ever felt in his life. (A hard feat to accomplish.)

"Don't you fucking touch her." Kady's voice dropped deeper than usual. "You have no clue. No CLUE, and you think you know her, but you don't. She's not your little 23 lover, Penny." Her last words wavered a little, looking at his face. Their situations were all too similar. Kady looked away, towards Julia, to hide it.

He took a step forwards to meet her. "She'd want it-"

Kady snapped her head back to him. "No she fucking wouldn't. I know her, do you understand? I've been with her the whole way. You just met her."

Her statement stung him.

"Yeah, you can pretend she's the same girl you knew but she's not." The last words were bitter. Kady seemed hesitant to bring up the painful parallel, dancing around it.

"I know she's not the same person. But that doesn't mean- look, we built a new relationship, ok?"

"What, a week ago?" Kady laughed. "She would never forgive you. Ever."

"I'm sorry I'm not your Penny but don't take it out on Julia. We love each other. How fucking hard is that for you to get?"

Kady balled her hands into fists. "Don't you dare put that on me. Julia was devastated when she lost her godhood. She gave up everything to bring magic back, she's said it herself, and now she can finally get it back. This is everything she's worked towards. And taking it'll take her magic, not just her godhood. Do you remember when she was rejected from Brakebills?" Kady knew he couldn't. "She was not ok. Like it or not, magic is addictive, and we all need it. Julia included. She can't just go back to the normal world." Kady paused. "You're doing this because you don't want to lose her and you know it."

Penny eventually conceded. After the proper arrangements Julia was awoken, fully goddess. She opened her eyes to the two standing over her.

"I can feel the magic..." she whispered raspily. "It's in me. It is me." Julia raised the previously limp, hanging hand and stared at it. She sat up with a start. "I can feel it. You chose, didn't you." Her voice strengthened as her gaze darted between Penny and Kady.

For the first time Kady's eyes flickered with doubt. "Yeah, we-"

"Thank you."

Penny looked at Julia, forlorn and angry.

"I don't have long. The power..." She closed her eyes for a second. "I'm going to be brought away soon. But it's wonderful. I'm going to do so much good. Penny, I know the pain you must feel, and I'm sorry. Kady, I know you're also hurting, even if you won't say it. I'm sorry I have to leave you." She leaned forwards to hug the other woman. Kady's eyes shone with tears, and Julia started to glow. "I guess I'd better say goodbye." She laughed hoarsely, briefly sounding like Julia as they knew her. She turned to Penny and whispered, "I love you too."

Julia was gone.


End file.
